The siblings
by Rin Mikura
Summary: what if lucy had a brother...and that brother is meliodas...join them on there funny romamtic adventures!(sorry i suck at summarys)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is my first crossover so please enjoy

* * *

"Hmmm'Lucy said wondering which job she should take

"Hey Lucy! Lets go on a job together!"Natsu said with a bright smile

"Sure."Lucy smiled back at him

"Which one should we take?"Lucy asked

"This one!"Natsu replied taking the request to Mira

"We'll be taking this job mira"Natsu said

"Alright best of luck to you"Mira said with a smile

"Hey can we come along to?"Gray and Erza asked

"Sure"She said

 _At the place of the job requset_

"What was the job again."Natsu asked for the seventh time

"Natsu we already told you seven times!"Lucy said annoyed

"Its to kill a gaint beast causing troble"Erza replied

 _After they dealt with the monster_

"What is that?Gray asked pointing at a hut with the sign boar hut

"Looks like a hut."Erza said

"Why don't we ask for shelter there it looks like it is about to rain."Erza suggested

They all nodded

"Then let's go"Natsu said

 _They enter the hut_

"Welco-"Meliodas eyes widended as he saw Lucy and so did lucy's

" _Lucy!?"Meliodas thought_

" _Meliodas!?"Lucy thought_

To be continued

* * *

 **A/N:hey minna-san I am sorry if there are any mistakes next chapter will be out soon please leave a review hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello minna-san here's the new chapter of the siblings I hope you like it so far and will like this new chapter**

* * *

"Hello earth to Lucy! "Happy said

"Oh right sorry" Lucy said wondering "what he could be doing here?"

"Welcome" Meliodas said wondering the same

"Hey we need a place to stay for the night could we please stay here" Erza asked

"Hmm sure" Meliodas replied looking at Lucy

"Can we order something to eat already"Natsu said pouting

"Alright alright."Erza said

"Can we order some thing to eat. "Erza said

"Sure what would you like?" Meliodas asked

"Anything…" Natsu said

"Cold drink." Gray said

"Coffee." Erza said

"Tea." Lucy said

"Coming right up!" Meliodas said

 _After they eat_

"Hey guys I am go gonna pay." Lucy said

"Ok" All three of them said

 _Lucy went to Meliodas to pay for the food_

 _At night when everyone is asleep and Meliodas is waiting outside_

"Hey." A familiar voice said

"So it really is you…" Meliodas said

"Yep" The voice said

"Are you really Luka…?" Meliodas asked still not believing her

"Ouch….you don't even remember your little twin sister."Lucy said with a smile

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Meliodas gasped thinking _'how does she know that? '_

"Thinking how I know that ? well I know more…"lucy said giving a smile

"What…?" meliodas said surprised

"Her name was luka wasn't it ?"lucy said

"How did-"before he could say anything he was cut off

"That's because I am her…"lucy said giving another smile

"No...no luka died in the war protecting elizabeth"he said

"Well you see for siding with you...I too received a curse…"lucy said with sad smile

"What… what did you get…? "He asked still surprised

"Well...you do know that I was a half-demon right?"lucy asked

"Yes.."meliodas said

"Well after I helped you I was taken to the goddess clan and then tortured….after some time in there I managed to get out and then just as I was about to leave the goddess gave me curse it was to….become an goddess so I couldn't go back to the demem clan...but in the end I was at least able to help the two of you"lucy said

"You...you endured that much to just save us…? "Meliodas said

"Isn't that what family is for ?"lucy said giving a sad yet happy smile

"LUKA !"Meliodas said as he hugged lucy for 10 minutes

"Ok,ok….hows eli doing? "Lucy said breaking the hug

"She too has a cures...and sadly she doesn't remember any of us..."meliodas said sadly

"Oh...and what about you ?"lucy asked

"I am doing fine.."meliodas replied

"By the way how long has it been ?'she asked

"3000 years "He replied

"Then why do you look like a ten year old ?"

"I have my reasons" he said

"Then why do you look like a 16 year old ? " he said as he smirked

"I too have my reasons"she said as she smirked back

"By the way who were those guys that came in with you ?"he asked

"My friends"she said

"You have friends ?"he said surprised because when they were young she would always be lonely if he and elizabeth dont invite her to hang out with them

"Yes of course...did you think I would still be lone wolf …" she said puffing her cheeks

"Yep !"he said

"Oh shut up"she said

"Which one of your 'friends' is your boyfriend"he as she blushed bright red

"N-none!"she said looking away trying to hide her blush

"I bet you have a crush on one of then~"he said teasingly

"S-shut up"she said making her blush go away

"Sure~"he said

"Ok….so what do you want to do about 'them" lucy said getting meliodas to finally be serious

"Let's just wait…"he said looking away

"Sure"lucy said

* * *

hey guys hope you liked the and might not be able to update this for a few weeks I am a lttle busy but I'll try my best update this as soon as possible bye!


	4. Chapter 4

After that night meliodas and lucy taken till it was dan but soon had to go to their rooms so that no one would suspect anything

At the morning

"Good morning Luce!" Natsu said as cheerful as always

"Good morning lucy" Erza said

"Morin'"Gray said

"Good morning to you all too." Lucy said

"You seem happy." Erza said

"So I shouldn't be happy then?" Lucy asked teasingly

"Nope!" All of my friends replied

"Hey, do you guys want some thing to eat?" Meliodas said popping out of nowhere startling everyone except for Lucy because she was used to them

"Oi, how did you pop out of nowhere?!" Natsu asked Meliodas

"Secret! And also would you guy like something?"Meliodas asked all four of them

They all gave the'r orders

"Thanks …"Erza said

"Meliodas!"  
"Thank you Mr Meliodas."Erza said thanking Meliodas

"Oh no need to be so formal just call me Meliodas and when will you guys be leaving?"

"Today, why is their any problem?"

"Oh, nope and I was sort of hoping that you guys could stay a little longer."

"Hmmm….that wouldn't really be a problem now woud it guys? But are you sure?"

"We're alright with it."Erza, Natsu and Gray replied

"Alright, Erza could you please contact Master about this?"

"Sure."

After that they all slowly left except for Natsu, Lucy and Meliodas

"Uhhhh….Luce why do I smell your smell on Meliodas?"

Meliodas smirked inwardly

"Oh we talked for some time…"  
Natsu didn't look convinced but ether way said ok.

"Oya oya seems like your 'friend' is jelly~"

"S-shut up!"  
"Your blushing~"

"Hmph! He doesn't like me after all he is in love another girl in our guild!"

"Are they dating?"

"No…"

"So take your chance on him you idiot!"

Lucy just smaked Meliodas and left

"Owie."

To be continued

 **I am so so so sorry for the short chappy and updating so late its just I been really busy so slow updates please be patient with me again I am really sorry!**


End file.
